Childish Pranks!
by SailorSenshiStar
Summary: Raye’s 20-yr. old cousin, Darien, comes to visit but unfortunately for him, the girls all hate his guts and would do ANYTHING for revenge.


Childish Pranks

By: SailorKittyMoon

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Summary: Raye's 20-yr. old cousin, Darien, comes to visit but unfortunately for him, the girls all hate his guts and would do ANYTHING for revenge.

Chapter 1

"Please Grandpa; tell me that you're kidding!" Raye begged hopefully, hoping it was all a big joke, although that seemed pretty unlikely.

"Is that meant to be a trick question?" Grandpa asked, looking confused.

"Grandpa! When's he supposed to be coming?"

"Err... tomorrow?!"

"Oh God please help me," Raye moaned as she headed back to her study to join the rest of her friends. Darien Shields was coming to stay, may the Goddess protect her!

As she entered the study, her face held a look of complete doom.

"He might've changed through all this time Raye," Amy comforted, of course all the girls remembered the infamous Mr. Shields. A real nuisance he was, being 5 years older, he had made their lives a living hell.

"You don't understand Amy! You weren't bothered when he announced the news but you haven't lived and tolerated him for as long as I have!" Raye protested.

"That's a good reason but people change Raye, I mean look at me, I used to be a right stick when I was ten and now I can eat more than 10 horses," Serena put in, remembering one of Raye's description of her.

"You're still a stick," Mina pointed out.

"Actually I quite like my figure and I am not a stick," Serena screamed.

"Sheesh chill Serena, I was only pointing out the obvious," Mina muttered jokingly with a slight smile on her face as she remembered the 'to die for' looks of the man that was coming to stay; though he was still a jerk. Of course, then they were 10 and he was 15 and that age group does not make a good combination but maybe she'd stand a chance with him now!

"He's a major hot shot I have to admit, but talk about lack in personality, I totally agree with you," Lita put in.

"Yeah, I'm with you lot as well, I never liked him myself," Serena added.

"You both hated each other's guts Serena, the way you looked and treated the other, anyone would think you were mortal enemies or something," Raye said.

"Oh well, he deserved the way I treated him!"

Suddenly all of their minds went into flashbacks as they each thought of one bad thing that they would just love to repay Darien Shields for.

Amy's Flashback

"Hey Darien," a pretty ten-year-old girl with soft, dark hair walked up to the boy standing in front of her, "Could you please help me with this Math problem I have? I don't really understand it."

Darien looked down at the girl standing before him, "Of course Amy, it'd be my pleasure."

Amy gave him a bright smile, "Oh thank you Darien."

"No probs!"

Turns out the next day, when she got her work back she had an over all score of 2/50. All the problems that Darien had said were wrong and told her to change were in actual fact the right answers and he'd made her get the worst marks in the whole class!

Mina's Flashback

"Um ... Darien what are you doing behind my back?" a slightly freaked out Mina asked as Darien continued following her.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you were up to," Darien said, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You're very pretty you know that Mina?"

Mina blushed, "I was just going to the Arcade, you wanna come?" she asked politely.

"Nah, maybe next time sweetheart!" he said giving her a pat at the back. "I'll be off now, have fun," and with that he was gone.

When Mina entered the Arcade and took a seat at the counter, a boy came up and sat next to her. Suddenly she felt a hand go down her leg and looked up to find the boy, who looked about 16, with a greasy grin on his face. Mina swiftly removed his hand from her leg and asked rather angrily, "And how can I help you?"

"Is that sign past its sell by date?" he asked with his eyebrows raised pointedly.

"What sign?"

"The one on your back, it says 'I sell for 50 quid'!" and he left, snickering most of the way to his table where all his friends burst out laughing.

Lita's Flashback

"Hi Darien, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend," Lita said excitedly as she entered Raye's Grandpa's Shrine, hoping to find Raye but bumping into Darien right away.

"Oh how sweet, Lita has a boyfriend," Darien said teasingly but then added, "So is he the one that's not meant to know that we're going out?"

"What are you talking about Darien?" Lita asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Ok Lita, I'm tired of hiding our relationship! Why can't we just admit that we're in love? I don't think Raye would mind just because we're related and you don't want to let people know that you're going out with a 15 year old!" Darien mockingly sighed in anger.

"Darien, what the hell are you on about?" Lita asked, getting worried, he was beginning to scare her.

"Lita you don't have to pretend anymore, I always thought there was somebody else," her to-be-ex boyfriend said understandingly. "We had a great time together but maybe that's all it was to you. It was nice knowing you Lita and I'll never forget you. Bye!" and with that he was gone, leaving behind a speechless and fuming Lita.

Raye's Flashback

"Darien, have you seen my magazine anywhere?" Raye asked frustratingly. She'd been searching for it for the past half-hour but still no sign!

"Uh … yeah, I saw Fred carry it to that pot over there," Darien answered pretending to be distracted.

"Who's Fred?" Raye asked as she headed for the pot.

"You're mongrel."

"Oh, him! Stupid dog, he always puts stuff away in the worst places!" Raye complained as she reached inside the pot to recover her magazine. Suddenly her hand hit something grossly squishy. Pushing her hand in deeper she almost went sick at the sound it made. Quickly pulling it out again, she stared horrified at her hand, which was right now covered in dog crap. "Yuck!" Raye screamed as she heard Darien laughing his ass off at the present situation.

"Oh yeah," he started between peals of laughter, "I forgot to mention that Fred uses that as the bog as well!"

Serena's Flashback

"Oh Darieeeeennnnnnn, where are you?" Serena murmured in a sickly sweet voice, a large bucketful of goo in her hand and her hair dripping with a soggy substance.

Darien appeared from behind the sofa, holding his hands up in surrender. "Ok Serena, you win and I give up."

Serena grinned, evilly, "Sure Darien, its ok I guess," she said moving up close to him. "But you see, I have this whole bucket full and I need to tip it over someone! Might as well be you," she finished as the remaining liquid in the bucket was tipped onto Darien's head.

End of Flashbacks

Ok then again, Serena had had some luck, but all of them, mostly Serena and Raye wanted total and complete revenge. Lita voiced out their thoughts.

"This means war!"

Just wanted to edit this a bit, I realized how childish it is but might as well have a little fun with it.


End file.
